Cyberpol
CYBERPOL,The International Cyber Policing Organization Established by Royal Decree W22/16.595 Organization is an international cyber force dedicated to the swift and effective mitigation and resolution of cybernetic risks, crises and crimes involving cybernetic technology.The current President is Ricardo Baretzky CYBERPOL Registered Trademark numbers: No: 014468789, No: 014505473, No: UK00003031007 (https://euipo.europa.eu) NOTICE CYBERPOL OFFICERS & STAFF Protected by the Vienna Convention On International Organizations. Ricardo Baretzky is the first President of CYBERPOL elected by public vote on the 2 July 2015 opinionated by established by Royal Decree W22/16.595 that came into force on 17th November 2015 by the first CYBERPOL Cyber-policing Summit held in Brussels. Cybernetic Crimes Cybernetic crimes are, as defined in the Cyberpol's constitution, "crimes directly involving robots, avatars, androids, neural implants, Virtual Reality, cybernetic limbs, cryptocurrency, the Internet, and money laundering". Cybernetic crimes include, but are not limited to: * hijacking (hacking) brain implants and installing backdoors for others to commit a crime, upload or download the victim's personal information, or engaging in coercion or conspiracy to do so. * producing, selling and/or installing covert false memory implants * Installing a mental symbiote on an individual's brain implants without his consent. * Production, distribution or use of any kind of technology which could allow the nonconsensual interception or manipulation of an individual's nervous system (also known as bodyjacking). * android theft * android hacking * engaging in, assisting or promoting the torture of androids or other cybernetic beings capable of experiencing pain * Selling sexual services of androids * distributing androids to countries locally or globally restricted from android commerce * reverse engineering the android brain * distributing or making available other people's intellectual property regarding robots, androids, neural implants, virtual reality, or cybernetic limbs. * Money laundering with the use of cryptocurrency * using an avatar to commit a crime * using an android to commit a crime * blackmailing by the use of electronic or cybernetic means Cibernetic Crises A Cibernetic Crisis is, according to the Cyberpol Constitution, "an incident involving Rogue or Berserk androids, computer, cybernetic implant or A.I. malfunction that can put the population in danger or can be used to commit a cybernetic crime". Due to the fact that computers, A.I.s and androids have no legal status and therefore cannot be arrested or charged with committing crimes, the term "cybernetic crisis" was used to refer to such incidents. Origin As technology progressed and became disseminated, the use of an Elite Force dedicated to specific crimes became necessary. In Midoria, as the use of androids became common use and berserk android incidents became more frequent, the existence of such a specialized police force was considered "an urgent matter" by the United Nations. In Midorian year 248, the Cyberpol was founded by the European Center for Information Policy and Security ECIPS. Its foundation relieved international police forces so they could specialize in common crimes and riot control. Divisions Although there are divisions with personnel specialized for a specific kind of crime or crisis, all Cyberpol officers receive training in Android Management, Tech Ops, and general police work. The different divisions of the Cyberpol are the following: * Android Division * Physical Incidents division * Virtual Incidents division Police Units A police unit of the CYBERPOL is conformed by at least an officer with physical augmentations, and at least one an officer without electromechanical limbs. The requirement of having an organic unit member exists to prevent the neutralization of the unit via electronic means. The officiel website of CYBERPOL is www.cyberpol.info Category:Institutions